INVIERNO EN TU CORAZÓN
by malenakawaii
Summary: El dolor puede ser demasiado para su frágil corazón. —E-esa noche yo… yo bebí demasiado. —Le aseguró, tratando de hacerlo desistir. Él la miro con dolor en su mirada. —No puedo creer lo que hiciste… —Sonrió con decepción. —Es mejor que te vayas y no regreses. —Se alejo dejándola sumida en su propia miseria. Ignorante de lo mucho que le hirieron sus palabras. Múltiples parejas.


INVIERNO EN TU CORAZÓN

* * *

><p>Entre la oscuridad y la soledad, sus sollozos se hacen escuchar...<p>

su corazón en pedazos se rompía en medio del caos infernal.

¡Cuán lastimero era su sufrimiento!

¡Cuán triste su palpitar!

Si tan solo él se fuera para nunca regresar...

Si tan solo ella pudiera aquel dolor olvidar… Y quizás con el tiempo su vida poder recuperar.

* * *

><p>Se sentía miserable, había aprovechado la oportunidad de abusar de ella y lo había hecho sin remordimiento, aunque ahora a la luz del día podía sentir su orgullo desquebrajarse, no por que sintiera el peso de lo hecho esa noche <em>-En el fondo lo deseaba- <em>pero si por la forma en que se empeñaba en rechazarlo. Ella había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, como un siervo herido que se aferraba a su honra con uñas y dientes... le había arañado, gritado y alejado con sus pequeños puños, muy débiles como para hacerle algún daño, pero que por alguna razón le habían excitado. _-¡Soy un sádico!- _La obligo a desnudarse, la irrespeto y ultrajo su pureza sin siquiera molestarse en decirle por que lo hacía.

¡Dios! Se había sentido tan furioso, la ira le carcomía por dentro, ella amaba a otro y aunque ya lo sabía desde hace años, él simplemente, no podía soportarlo. Se aferro con fuerza a su orgullo roto... Sus ojos por primera vez en su vida, no lo veían a él, no pudo más que odiarla tanto como su maldito corazón se empeñaba en amarla.

El alcohol tuvo su parte, le había hecho cometer muchos errores…

Había reaccionado como un animal enloquecido, _-aceptó que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo-. _Pero por muy miserable que se sintiera esa mañana, no se arrepentía de haberla tomado esa noche.

Simplemente, no se arrepentía... Y eso era lo que no se perdonaba, su inteligencia se veía opacada, era solo un hombre como cualquier otro, que había perdido la cabeza por una mujer. Por esa mujer...

Aquella que con un sonrojo puso su mundo patas arriba, que con un solo gesto de amabilidad le hacía enamorarse en contra de su voluntad. Había pasado de observarla en silencio a violarla salvajemente buscando dejar algo más en ella que le permitiera con el tiempo reclamarla, aunque se negara a aceptarlo. Vil. Bajo. Deshonesto.

Nada en su mundo de pasividad, de maltratos por parte de su familia, del rechazo por parte del amor de su vida le había causado tanto daño. Aun cuando ella se resistió, le suplico pasada de tragos, tratando se salvaguardar su integridad aunque el alcohol al final termino rindiéndola… nada, absolutamente nada de los lamentos y gemidos de dolor, hizo que él se detuviera, la sensación de su piel rozando su delicada y tersa faz habían acabado con toda fuerza de voluntad que su prodigiosa inteligencia aun conservaba.

Había cedido el poder a su lado más salvaje y de una forma u otra había conseguido lo que buscaba.

**CAPITULO 1**

**El cumpleaños que lo cambio todo, 1 parte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana toda era caos, prometió no retrasarse y ya llevaba 2 horas de retraso. Comenzaba a impacientarse y el frío no ayudaba a evitarlo. Su padre le había incordiado por no ayudar más en la florería y Sai no dejaba de ignorarla, es más, llevaba toda una semana haciéndolo y ya su paciencia estaba rayando el límite máximo, ya hasta se preocupaba menos por cuidar de su aspecto, ¡y eso era una calamidad! Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, o terminaría como Sakura. —Hizo una mueca de repudio. «_Maldito insensible... ¡Juro que caerás ante mí!_»_ __A_pretó los puños decidida, de esa semana no pasaba y ya sabía cómo y dónde lo haría.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No podrás resistirte más! —Se jactaba de su plan—.

— ¡Que miedo das! —Decía un aterrado Kiba que se encontró de frente con aquella imagen tan irreal de una Ino hinchándose de orgullo y riendo como loca—. Te vez horrible esta mañana, rubita. —La miraba realmente sorprendido por el panorama tan desolador que representaba aquella kunoichi andrajosa—.

— ¡Maldito pulgoso! ¡¿A quién llamas fea?! —No iba a quedarse allí de pie mientras la insultaban, ese chucho sufriría su ira en carne propia—. ¡No huyas maldito desgraciado! ¡Te encontrare y te castrare sin anestesia! —Gritaba histérica.

Si, era una mañana fría y muy, muy normal en Konoha. Una mañana como cualquier otra...

_«Que problemático... otra mañana que no puedo dormir mis 15 horas diarias». _Se desperezo, para volver a caer como un costal de papas sobre su cama. «_Nadie se enterara si duermo una horita m...» _—Pensó, cayendo dormido sin ni siquiera notar el aterrador rostro de Yoshino quien se preparo para sacarlo a planchazos de la cama.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, Shikaku sintió escalofríos algo le decía que su único descendiente estaba siendo cruelmente masacrado.

¡Oh si! esa era, definitivamente, una mañana tranquila en Konoha.

La mañana transcurrió como de costumbre, los shinobis apuraban el paso para incorporarse a sus labores diarias, otros simplemente paseaban por los alrededores disfrutando de su merecido día de descanso. ¿Ella?... ella solo se dejaba llevar por sus amigas que no tenían piedad al arrastrarla por las calles bajo la atenta mirada de los vendedores, que la miraban con pena ajena al verla pasar por su lado.

Si, Sakura se había presentado en su puerta sin ser invitada y la había arrastrado sin contemplación junto a Tenten quien se disculpaba con la mirada. No tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer, después de todo agradecía alejarse de su "hogar" donde lo único que hacía, según su padre, era estorbar.

— ¿A dónde v-vamos, S-sakura-san...? —Preguntó por fin con vergüenza, al ver que Sakura se había detenido y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro—.

Se estremeció al verla y sintió miedo por ese cambio de personalidad tan repentino.

—Pronto lo sabrás, Hina —La tomó por los hombros y le dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia adelante—. ¡Vamos! Las demás chicas nos están esperando y ya vamos tarde. —Dio un brinco apurado al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era—.

—H-hai... S-sakura-san —Respondió mientras sonreía quedadamente no estando muy segura mientras era arrastrada nuevamente calle arriba con dirección hacia lo desconocido.

...

Una apurada Ino se dirigía a grandes zancadas a casa de Sakura, su casería había durado dos horas y por mucho que se había ensañado con Kiba, aun seguía deseando golpearle. Ya retomaría su cometido después. _«__¡Ahora tengo una fiesta que organizar!_»__ apresuro, aun más, su andar llevándose por delante a un adormilado y vendado Shikamaru que le esperaba entre sueños en una banca cerca del parque.

— ¡Muévete vago, llegamos tarde! —Se llevo a rastras al Nara, bajo la atenta mirada de los transeúntes que ya comenzaban a murmurar a su paso "Hoy los novatos de Konoha parecen más revoltosos que de costumbre, ¿no?", "Seguro es culpa de Naruto, ese vándalo es una mala influencia". Mientras Ino les ignoraba, Shikamaru se encogía de hombros y seguía durmiendo.

— ¡Una calle más! Solo una y llegaremos. —Decía una sudorosa Ino, que hacía enormes esfuerzos por cargar al Nara, hasta que agotada opto por soltarlo y dejar que se estampara contra el suelo, para luego pisotearlo hasta el cansancio _«__Pensándolo bien... ¡Qué hago cargando a este maldito vago por la aldea! Ahora veras lo que te voy a hacer por holgazán__».___

— ¡Auch! ¿Y ahora que hice? —Ino contuvo la respiración preparándose para cantarle las mañanitas a su compañero de equipo—.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!... ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Ahora te diré lo que hiciste, maldito vago! —Espetaba la rubia, con cara de desequilibrada mental. ¿Es que el karma la odiaba? ¿Ya no tenía ese día suficiente con Kiba? Parecía que todos querían hacerla perder la paciencia, cosa que no era para nada difícil... _«__Agradecería que fueran más considerados conmigo, ¡panda de idiotas!__»__ _Y la mañana aun no daba señales de mejorar.

—Ino cerda, si gritas tan fuerte la gente va a pensar que además de gorda tienes problemas psicológicos —Reía triunfal mientras contemplaba como la rubia se daba la vuelta con Shikamaru, de nuevo, dormido y apaleado, señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente.

— ¡Frente de marquesina! ¿No deberías estar persiguiendo a tu novio y su séquito de fans amantes de su "llama de la juventud"? —Ino soltó de golpe a Shikamaru, quien cayó de bruces al suelo de nuevo murmurando adormilado algo sobre "tener que soportar amigas problemáticas" y "extrañar demasiado su cama calentita" mientras Ino le ignoraba y se acercaba retando a Sakura con la mirada—. ¡Ni Lee te quiere frentuda! Seguro se encontró una mejor novia, tú ya estás muy recorrida. —Los ojos de Sakura brillaron coléricos e Ino se preparaba para darle la paliza de su vida a esa fea, amiga suya.

—E-etto... Ch-chicas... —Trataba de hacerse notar, ya que parecía que nadie le prestaba atención, salvo Shikamaru que ahora sostenía su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda mirando con los ojos entreabiertos en su dirección—. ¡Ch-chicas! —Alzo la voz todo lo que pudo, logrando, por fin, la atención de sus amigas que aun se sujetaban de la blusa con sorna—. D-disculpad... pero... etto... las demás ch-chicas ya están aquí. —Dijo señalando en dirección a la casa, donde Tenten y Temari las miraban con ira contenida. Temari por haberla hecho esperar por dos horas: _«__¡Es que acaso piensan que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!___» ____Y Tenten por ver como ultrajaban su preciosa blusa estilo oriental, que tuvo el mal atino de prestar esa mañana a su amiga Sakura: _«__Mi blusa nueva... tuve que hacer mucha cola para comprarla___».____

Los chicos detrás de ellas, solo miraban la escena lo más alejados posible para evitar ser alcanzados por aquellas miradas tan asesinas.

Ino y Sakura se soltaron analizando el aura asesina que se cernía sobre ellas y se rieron nerviosas. —Bueno, chicos, será mejor que entremos en casa hay mucho que planear. —Trataba de ignorar las miradas de Temari y de Tenten dándose la vuelta y recogiendo a Shikamaru, que aun permanecía mirando a Hinata desde el suelo, y arrastrándolo hasta el interior de la pequeña casa—. ¡Muévete holgazán! —Le gritó antes de perderse por la puerta, mientras los allí presentes la observaban con una gota de sudor sobre sus nucas. _«__Podre Shikamaru_…___»___ Fue el único pensamiento generalizado.

—Temari, ¿y Gaara? —Preguntó una intrigada Sakura antes de cruzar el umbral de su casa. Había visto a todos sus compañeros, pero aun faltaba él—.

—Vendrá luego, tenía asuntos que atender a primera hora. —Respondió Temari sin interés, mientras observaba de reojo la frágil figura de la Hyuga. No sabía porque, pero Shikamaru no le había quitado la mirada de encima, por eso la había escudriñado con la mirada para encontrar el motivo... pero todo parecía normal y no encontraba la razón por la cual él la mirara con tanta intensidad.

— ¿S-sucede... algo T-temari-san? —Preguntó nerviosa Hinata, al darse cuenta de la mirada que ambos jóvenes mantenían sobre su persona: _«__Tendrá algo de malo mi ropa___»___ _Se dijo así misma, mientras detallaba su vestimenta, pensando en si se le había olvidado ponerse algo—.

—No, solo que hoy te ves más bonita, Hinata. —Se salió del paso rápidamente, sonriéndole—. ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí? Aun nadie me lo ha dicho. —Suspiro apoyándose contra la pared del salón—.

—N-no... a mi... a mi t-tampoco me lo h-han dicho. —Reconoció avergonzada por que se había dejado arrastrar sin oponer resistencia y ni siquiera sabía el motivo—.

Antes de que pudieran seguir especulando, Ino salió de la cocina con un par de bandejas en sus manos y le entrego a cada uno un sobre con 3 invitaciones pulcramente envueltas y cuidadosamente mecanografiadas. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a servir el té, Hinata se acerco y sonrió tímidamente mientras le ayudaba a servirlo como las tradiciones le fueron inculcadas, con elegancia y suavidad.

Todos miraban atentos el espectáculo. Neji solo se dedicaba a fruncir el seño al ver que los chicos parecían babear por su prima.

Ambas chicas tenían una belleza innata, todos los hombres del lugar las miraban en silencio concentrados en sus fluidos y retacados movimientos. —Gracias Hina, ahora si podemos empezar. —Agradeció Ino y se dispuso a hablar, rompiendo la ensoñación de los presentes para alivio de Neji que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos.

Sakura se había quedado inmersa en tanta belleza natural: _«__Hasta yo soy capaz de reconocer que Ino posee algunos atributos muy femeninos____».____ _Se cruzó de brazos envidiosa, después de todo, ella no podía incluirse en el término "Femenino"… ella era mas de fuerza bruta y poca elegancia.

—Habla ya, problemática. —La instó entre dormido bebiendo un sorbo del té que Hinata le acababa de servir. Ino tuvo que contener su creciente sed de sangre, en especial la de aquel esperpento de hombre que tenia al lado—.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que se me interrumpiera... —Lo fulminó con la mirada y Shikamaru se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Les mande a llamar, porque Naruto cumple años mañana, como ya sabíais. Quiero aprovechar su estancia en el hospital para organizarle una fiesta como el héroe de Konoha se merece y los sobres que os acabo de entregar son las invitaciones que les corresponde a cada uno por si quieren venir en pareja y otra de sobra por si acaso. La fiesta la aremos en casa de Naruto a las 8:00 P.M. Pero aun no sé cómo nos vamos a organizar. —Concluyó—.

—Y-yo... etto —Jugaba con sus dedos tartamudeando sin parar llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de Shikamaru, aunque este no le había apartado la mirada desde su llegada—. Y-yo preparare l-la comida, Ino-san.

— ¡Gracias, Hina! Seguro que a Naruto le encantara que seas tú quien prepare la comida. —Ino agradeció aliviada, si Hinata cocinaba, nadie faltaría. Si fuera Sakura todos terminarían en el hospital haciéndole compañía a Yamato por intoxicación severa—. ¿Alguien más? —Preguntó esperanzada—.

— ¡Yo me encargare de los fuegos artificiales! —Soltó Kiba que acababa de salir de la cocina con un paquete de galletas sorprendiéndolos a todos, que ahora lo miraban con cara de "¿Y tú que carajos hacías en la cocina?"—. No hay fiesta sin un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales como inicio. —Todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo que decía, aunque aun preguntándose cómo diablos podía ser tan confianzudo—

—Tsk... Es problemático pero ya que todos van a traer algo, yo me encargare del sake... —Dijo derrotado, Shikamaru._ _«_¿Qué caso tiene negarme? Si Ino me arrastrara de todos modos____»____. _Suspiró acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá—.

—Yo me encargare de la decoración, Ino cerda. —Se ofreció Sakura, ganándose una mirada asesina de Ino por lo último—. Después de todo soy la única que tiene las llaves de ese hueco al que Naruto llama departamento. —Murmuró asqueada al recordarlo. Todos rieron al ver el asco de Sakura reflejado en su rostro—.

— ¡Entonces lo que queda lo repartiremos entre los demás! —Ino daba órdenes y los demás asentían estando de acuerdo con ello.

La mañana pasó y el reloj ya marcaba la 1:00 de la tarde, todos se despidieron, tenían muchos asuntos que atender.

— ¡Hinata! —Ino la detuvo antes de que saliera de la casa—. Voy a ir de compras con la frentuda, ¿te vienes? Tenemos que escoger que nos vamos a poner mañana. —Los ojos de Ino parecían dos enormes estrellas, brillaban entusiasmados y ella tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para no ser cegada por su brillo—.

—Si, I-ino-san... —Meditó la respuesta silenciosamente—. ¿A las 6:00 e-en las puertas del centro comercial? —Ino asintió sonriente y se despidió con un "Hasta más tarde, Hina" y se perdió de nuevo dentro de la casa de Sakura. Ambas se quedarían para limpiar lo que pudieran de la casa de Naruto y así mañana no perder mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

Sonrió ruborizada: _«__Tengo que comprarme al-algo bonito para mañana_____»._____ _Y con esa sonrisa tímida y feliz se encamino hacia el mercado. —Aun estoy a tiempo d-de comprar lo que necesitare para la comida.

...

Hinata se movía con habilidad entre mesa y mesa, cocinaba con alegría los postres que necesitaban un trabajo más laborioso. Siempre acostumbraba a hornear el pastel un día antes para luego dejarlo reposar y posteriormente bañarlo con el licor de cereza que su padre siempre mandaba a traer de otra aldea. Tal y como le había enseñado su madre.

Se tallo los ojos cansados, se limpio las manos cubiertas de harina con su delantal y dirigió su vista lentamente hasta el reloj de pared elegante que le regalo su madre antes de morir y que ella siempre mantenía en un estante de la cocina. — ¡N-no voy a lle-llegar a tiempo! —Se apresuro a bañar el pastel con la mezcla de licor y se aseguro de dejarlo fuera del alcance de su pequeña hermana y suspirando corrió hasta su habitación para cambiarse.

…

— ¿Vendrá Hinata al final, Ino? —Preguntó. Quería comprar el vestido para poder irse a dormir temprano. Mañana sería un día tedioso—. Estoy agotada, no sé cómo no estás cansada Ino cerda, limpiar ese apartamento me dejo con todos los músculos entumidos. —Se quejó—.

— ¡Deja de quejarte frentuda! Hina dijo que vendría, no debe tardar en llegar. —Replicó bastante agobiada por la insistencia de su amiga—.

— ¡C-chicas! Pe-perdonen la t-tardanza! —Se disculpó, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento—. ¿Entramos?

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a comprar esos vestidos chicas que mañana tenemos que ser el centro de atención! —Gritó entusiasmada, mientras Sakura y Hinata suspiraron cansadas: __«___¿De dónde sacara tanta energía?_____»_____ _Se preguntaron mientras reían nerviosas y compartían miradas de angustia al ver a su amiga riendo como loca. __«___Sera una noche larga..._____»_____ _susurraron al unisonó antes de entrar en el centro comercial—.

...

El fuerte olor a medicamentos mezclado con desinfectante, invadió su olfato. Frunció el ceño claramente irritado. Se dio la vuelta para observar como los copos de nieve ocultaban todo a su paso, y se sintió furioso por no poder escapar de esa tortura, a su memoria llegaban las confusas imágenes de la pelea con Naruto en el Valle del fin y como ese insulso que se autoproclamaba su "mejor amigo" lo había derrotado después de dos días peleando sin descanso.

Sintió una leve punzada de dolor en la espalda, mascullo entre dientes: __«___Maldito dobe_____». ______

Después de una guerra tan extenuante, solo a él se le ocurría irse de pelea con Naruto, el cabeza hueca más persistente del mundo ninja. Se dio de topes mentalmente, era realmente estúpido pensar que con la revolución iba a lograr algo: __«___veámosle el lado positivo, por lo menos logre meter en un coma profundo durante un mes a ese estorbo______».______ _Sonrió de lado arrogante, aunque por dentro su orgullo estaba tambaleándose al darse cuenta que sus objetivos estaban equivocados, que su interpretación de Itachi no era la correcta… Una revolución no era lo correcto.

—_El Hokage del que hablo… Le miro fijamente —…Es mi respuesta. La vida de mi hermano fue lo que me dirigió hacia ella. —Se detuvo—. Eligió sacrificar su propia familia y al final, así mismo también. Hasta entonces… ¿Qué hemos estado protegiendo exactamente? _

—_Nuestros predecesores dijeron una vez… —Le interrumpió—. Una villa es un lugar donde las familias y todo tipo de personas se reúnen juntos, para evitar matarse unos a otros. Itachi, eligió llevar esa carga entera por sí solo. _

—_Y yo finalmente he entendido… Que tuvo que vivir en la oscuridad con sus experiencias amargas. —Le respondió tajantemente—. Las personas lo trataron como a un criminal… un traidor… Se hecho al hombro todos esos sentimientos por sí mismo, pero aun así, eligió proteger la villa de las sombras… —Se detuvo al recordar toda la soledad a la que le condeno—. Pero el cometió un error… y ese error fue dejarme, su propio hermano, solo y en la oscuridad. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo para asegurarse de que yo no estuviera lleno de odio. Pero… ¡No soy como él! Mi padre, madre, hermano… no tenía a nadie que pudiese llamar familia… —Su mirada recayó de nuevo sobre su mejor amigo—. Estoy solo. Y definitivamente puedo cargar con todo ese odio por mi cuenta. Me aseguraré de que mi odio se enfoque solo en mí. Y esto prácticamente unirá las villas. El odio nunca desaparecerá, así que si ese es el caso… el Hokage del que hablo es la única persona que pueda iluminar la oscuridad que asola en ellas. —Le miro decidido a acabar con él—. Uno que pueda pasar por todo eso y sobrevivir. _

— _¿Así que esa es tu respuesta? —Preguntó—. ¡¿Piensas que todos estarán conformes así sin más?! _

—_Es como he dicho. —Le respondió convencido de su propósito—. No me importa lo que vosotros penséis de mí. Y ahora tengo el poder de hacer las cosas a mi manera. _

— _¡No entiendes nada sobre el modo de vida de Itachi! —Le recrimino—. ¡Hay veces en las que no puedes hacer las cosas por tu cuenta! —Le aseguró—. ¿¡No lo fue así durante la batalla, Sasuke?! —Le señalo indignado—._

—_No es tan solo por que las cosas vayan mejor… Quiero decir, es como estas dos estatuas. —Le explicó—. Una revolución… la villa nunca más caerá presa de la oscuridad. ¡Yo seré la oscuridad! Empezare con la oscuridad olvidada en el pasado. Este será el comienzo de un nuevo futuro. _

— _¡Pero eso significa que los bijus…! —Exclamó alarmado—. ¡¿Vas a sesgar a nuestros 5 previos Hokages?!_

—_Si —Se encontró decidido a continuar con su cometido—. ¡Voy a destruir el pasado!_

—_¡Que presuntuoso viniendo de ti, apuesto que no podrías olvidar a Itachi tampoco! —Se exaltó—. Fue porque Itachi y tu tuvisteis conexión como hermanos… ¡Eso te ha hecho quien eres hoy! _

—_Itachi es… un fantasma del pasado para mí ahora… Y lo empezare todo de nuevo desde este punto en adelante. —Sonrió sádico—. Y eso será una vez acabe contigo; entonces serás la última ofrenda para mi difunto hermano. _

— _¡Por eso no voy a dejarte! —Si tenían que luchar a muerte, lo haría. Si estaba escrito desde el principio… él se enfrentaría a su mejor amigo hasta hacerle comprender que sus razones no eran las correctas—._

Y lo había conseguido…

— ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Oba-chan! ¿Donde están todos? ¡Aun sigo aquí, dattebayo! —Gritaba sujetando entre sus manos un tazón de ramen extra grande. __«___Si lamentablemente aun sigues aquí______»._______ Pensó fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Hinata, eres la mejor! —Murmuraba entre bocado y bocado del banquete tan magnífico que su amiga se había molestado en llevarle—. ¡Juro que me casare con Hinata-chan! Cocina tan rico. —Repetía llorando emocionado, convencido de sus propias palabras—.

— ¡Cállate! —Espetó irritado su compañero de habitación—. En cuanto pueda mover mis brazos y piernas, ¡te matare! —Le amenazó—.

— ¡Sasuke-san! ¡Por favor no utilice el sharingan, eso puede empeorar su estado! —Corrió hasta la cama del aludido deteniéndose en el trayecto al ver el aura tan macabra que desprendía su paciente: __«___¿Cómo diablos termine de nuevo ocupándome del trabajo de Tsunade-sama?_______».________

Sasuke la miraba con enojo hasta que su mirada fría se volcó pesadamente en Naruto: ___«__Lo matare lenta y dolorosamente por haberme traído de vuelta a esta maldita aldea de locos_______»________. Apuntaba mentalmente una lista de tortura para cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha—.

—Y-yo creo que mejor voy a llevar el informe a Tsunade-sama. —Salió de la habitación sudando frío. Esa mirada de furia la había aterrorizado y eso que ella había visto muchas de esas, pero ninguna tan asesina por parte de un Uchiha. Ahora comprendía a que se refería Karin al decirle que Sasuke podía helar el mismísimo sol con una mirada—.

— ¡Ne! ¡Teme! —Le gritó Naruto, mientras el aludido lo miraba con indiferencia—. ¡Asustaste a Shizune-chan otra vez! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan amargado? Hasta las flores de la ventana se están marchitando con tú mal humor. —Le acuso con el dedo—.

Ignoro por completo a su escandaloso amigo y cerró los ojos conteniendo la nueva oleada de pensamientos sádicos que afloraban en su pecho.

Se sentía frustrado por no poder acabar con ese idiota que lo perseguía de aldea en aldea como una loca Fangirl.

…

El frio parecía manifestarse más agresivo que de costumbre en Konoha. Las montañas y los edificios comenzaban a perderse entre la nieve haciendo del paisaje un escenario realmente navideño.

Hinata corría apresurada por las calles de Konoha, llegaba tarde a la casa de Naruto por entretenerse con los platillos. Todos habían quedado en verse a las 5 para organizar todo lo que faltaba.

Entre sus manos cargaba tres cajas de un tamaño demasiado grande para ella y un bolso con todo lo necesario para cambiarse de ropa. Sudó cansada al ver que aun se encontraba lejos de su destino y acomodándose de nuevo las cajas para que no se cayeran, trató de retomar su marcha pero sintió como alguien la liberaba de su carga y miro sorprendida al intruso.

—Que fastidio… —Murmuró con una sonrisa perezosa degustando disimuladamente el olor a fresas que desprendía Hinata—. No deberías cargar unas cajas tan enormes siendo tú tan pequeña. —Le reprochó—.

Se sintió insultada por la referencia hacia su diminuto tamaño. Aceptaba que su estatura era muy baja, mucho más que la promedio y teniendo en cuenta que quien se lo decía era él se sintió aun más depresiva, ya que el chico le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas y eso que caminaba encorvado.

— ¿Vamos? —Cambio de tema sujetando las cajas con una sola mano—. Los demás nos estarán esperando en casa de Naruto. —La vio asentir y con mucho pesar se echo a andar seguido de cerca por ella—.

…

— ¡Hinata no te muevas! —Exclamó Tenten horrorizada al ver como Hinata había inclinado la cabeza y echado a perder su obra maestra. Resignada peino de nuevo el cabello de su amiga y no teniendo más tiempo para hacerle de nuevo el recogido, le ondulo las puntas—. ¡Ya está! —Gritó haciéndola pegar un brinco en la silla—.

— ¿E-estás segura de que… me veo bien Tenten-san? —Preguntó sujetando el bajo de su vestido, estirándolo para tapar más sus piernas—. ¿N-no crees que es d-demasiado corto? —Dijo levantando la mirada incomoda—.

La miro satisfecha con su trabajo y agradecida con Ino por obligarla a comprar ese vestido tan hermoso.

— ¡Estas hermosa! —Le sonrió realmente feliz porque la belleza de Hinata por fin vería la luz del día—. Vamos que Sakura no demora en llegar. —La apuró, sacándola a rastras del cuarto de Naruto—.

Dio un paso, temerosa, hacia el primer escalón del edificio, todos excepto Ino y Sakura, se encontraban fuera esperando al invitado de honor y al sentir la presencia de sus dos compañeras todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta para apreciarlas quedando mudos ante tal escena.

Ino sonrió satisfecha desde la entrada del departamento. Hinata se cubrió el rostro con una mano y con la otra se bajo un poco mas su vestido. Tenten sonrió de medio lado victoriosa y con un contoneo coqueto le dio un empujoncito a Hinata quien trastabillo un poco y se sujeto a la baranda soltando el bajo del vestido y causando aun mas revuelo entre los presentes.

El vestido regreso a su forma original muy por encima de su muslo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Shikamaru boqueo. Chouji se sonrojo. Lee babeo. Neji se quedo helado. Shino sintió su corazón desbocarse. Sai saco su libreta y comenzó a dibujar. Kiba remarco un 'wuau' con entusiasmo siendo apoyado por Akamaru y Gaara ensancho sus ojos realmente sorprendido mientras Kakashi y Kankuro sonreían con perversión.

Sus vestidos eran ceñidos y despampanantes. Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido color negro muy pegado a su cuerpo, escote en V e incrustaciones en un costado terminando en pico justo a la altura de sus caderas dándole más estreches a su cintura y anchura a sus caderas. El largo del vestido tapaba solo lo necesario y dejaba al descubierto sus largas y estilizadas piernas que terminaban coronadas por unos hermosos tacones rojos que se ataban al tobillo. Su peinado era sencillo, tenia leves ondulaciones en las puntas y brillaba cada que su rostro se movía al caminar. Su maquillaje era tenue, muy natural, resaltando su piel blanca y tersa.

Tenten llevaba un vestido dorado con escote profundo en la espalda, dos pequeñas cadenas doradas colgaban de su cintura dándole más elegancia a su vestimenta y estilizando más su cintura. El largo de su vestido cubría un poco más de medio muslo y se pegaba a su piel marcando cada cm de su cuerpo. Sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban al descubierto, coronadas con unos elegantes tacones negros con pequeñas motas color dorado. Su cabello suelto y liso se movía al compás del viento. Sus ojos café resaltaban por el impecable y discreto maquillaje.

Ino bajo un par de escalones uniéndose a la escena, tomando a Hinata de la mano y estrechándola para darle ánimos, fue entonces cuando notaron el vestido tan revelador de Ino; Sai dejo de dibujar sin poder apartar la vista de ella. Molesto.

Ino llevaba un vestido rosa palo con escote en forma de corazón realzando sus pechos y dejando al descubierto su largo y blanco cuello. El vestido estilo princesa llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y sus piernas resaltaban por la gasa de la falda dándole más largura. Sus pies estaban adornados por unos preciosos tacones plateados que se ataban al tobillo. Su cabello rubio recogido en una media cola y sus grandes ojos azules delineados de negro enmarcados por unas preciosas y largas pestañas del mismo color.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, Dattebayo! —Anunció tan escandaloso como siempre—. ¿He? —Preguntó confundido pues todos estaban mirando hacia las escaleras de su departamento, ignorándolo. Sasuke sonrió con sorna—.

Confundido y picado por la curiosidad, movió su rostro siguiendo sus miradas. Su boca se desencajo.

— ¿H-Hinata? —Murmuró sin creérselo—. ¡Hinata! —Gritó sin contenerse, realmente molesto por verla tan "expuesta", haciendo que a Sakura le dolieran los oídos y Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo—.

Neji agradeció la llegada de Naruto, con su grito había salido de su estado de estupefacción. Con el cuerpo temblando de ira por ver a su prima vestida así, corrió tomándolas en brazos a ambas y metiéndolas de nuevo en el departamento. Tenten chillo indignada y Hinata en cierta forma se sintió aliviada.

Las miro con reproche. Iracundo.

— ¡No van a salir a la calle vestidas así! —Les ordenó—. Usted es una dama, Hinata-sama. No saldrá de aquí vestida de esa manera.

Ambas chicas arrugaron el entrecejo, ofendidas.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer?! —Le amenazó Tenten con voz trémula—. ¡Vamos Hinata no permitamos que este amargado nos dañe la fiesta! —Dijo tomando a Hinata de la mano y sacándola del cuarto, dejando a un Neji subiéndose por las paredes del disgusto—.

Salieron del cuarto azotando la puerta en el proceso. Ambas se encaminaron a la sala del departamento, donde ya se encontraban felicitando a Naruto.

Respiro profundo y se animo a acercarse. Se paró en seco unos segundos, detallando a Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto se movía de un lado a otro hablando con todos y agradeciendo el detalle, llevaba un pantalón negro de tela pegado al cuerpo y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta la altura de su codo dejando a la vista unas cuantas vendas que aun llevaba en sus heridas. Los pantalones se extendían hasta tocar el inicio de sus zapatos, unos zapatos elegantes y bien lustrados de color negro que le daban un aire más maduro y sexy. Su cabello rebelde se movía de vez en cuando cayendo sobre su rostro endureciendo por unos momentos más sus masculinas facciones.

Hinata reconoció el traje que había comprado Sakura y trago forzadamente porque su compañera sabía hasta su talla… se había sentido dolida.

—N-naruto-kun… —Le llamo con suavidad. Naruto la observo con detalle—.

—Hinata. —La miro de pies a cabeza causándole un sonrojo a la chica—. ¡Te vez preciosa! —Disimulo su incomodidad al verla vestida de esa manera y apretó los puños al notar como Kankuro no le quitaba la mirada de su trasero.

Se dio valor y con un último suspiro extendió su mano con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡F-feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun! —Le ofreció una pequeña caja dorada con un delicado y elegante moño plateado. Naruto lo tomo en sus manos sorprendido—. E-espero que te guste N-naruto-kun. —Sonrió con ternura y Naruto se perdió en su bella sonrisa. Preocupado por su corazón, desvió la mirada a la pequeña caja y la abrió sorprendiéndose—.

— ¡Es hermoso, Hinata! —Sonrió maravillado, contemplando el colgante de oro con un pequeño y caro dije en forma de remolino—. ¡Gracias, lo cuidare!

La abrazo efusivamente bajo la atenta e iracunda mirada de un espectador secreto, quien se removió furioso en su lugar, apretando la botella de sake con su mano derecha.


End file.
